Revelation
}} Revelation is the eighth novel in the Legacy of the Force series. It is a paperback by Karen Traviss and was released February 26, 2008. The audio version is narrated by Marc Thompson. The cover is of Jacen Solo, now transformed by the dark side as Darth Caedus. Editions *ISBN 034547757X; February 26, 2008, Del Rey, 436-page paperback *ISBN 9780739324011; February 26, 2008, Random House Audio, Abridged CD Publisher's summary During this savage civil war, all efforts to end Jacen Solo’s tyranny of the Galactic Alliance have failed. Now, with Jacen approaching the height of his dark powers, no one–not even the Solos and the Skywalkers–knows if anything can stop the Sith Lord before his plan to save the galaxy ends up destroying it. Jacen Solo’s shadow of influence has threatened many, especially those closest to him. Jaina Solo is determined to bring her brother in, but in order to track him down, she must first learn unfamiliar skills from a man she finds ruthless, repellent, and dangerous. Meanwhile, Ben Skywalker, still haunted by suspicions that Jacen killed his mother, Mara, decides he must know the truth, even if it costs him his life. And as Luke Skywalker contemplates once unthinkable strategies to dethrone his nephew, the hour of reckoning for those on both sides draws near. The galaxy becomes a battlefield where all must face their true nature and darkest secrets, and live–or die–with the consequences. Appearances *Kral "Deuce" Nevil; Galactic Alliance captain (Male Quarren) *Leia Organa Solo; Jedi Knight and copilot, Millennium Falcon (female human) *Lon Shevu; captain, Galactic Alliance Guard 967 Commando (male human) *Luke Skywalker; Jedi Grand Master (male human) *Medrit Vasur; Mandalorian warrior and farmer (male human) *Mirta Gev; Mandalorian bounty hunter (female human) *Ram Zerimar; Mandalorian warrior (male human) *Sintas Vel; former bounty hunter (female Kiffar) *Tahiri Veila; Galactic Alliance lieutenant, Jedi Knight (female human) *Venku, also known as Kad'ika; Mandalorian warrior and political thinker (male human) |other characters= *Ackbar *Alpha-Ø2 *Allana *Bargos *Beluine *Briila *Chewbacca *Cilghal *Natasi Daala *Natasi Daala's granddaughter *Natasi Daala's son *Darakaer *Cham Detta *Mynar Devis *Tenel Ka Djo *Duv-Horlo *Jagged Fel *Jango Fett *Dur Gejjen *Heol Girdun *G'vli G'Sil *Nab H'saas *HM-3 *Inondrar *Dinua Jeban *Jintar *Kenb *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kubariet *Lamburt *Lecersen *Jori Lekauf *Levet *Loccin *Lumiya *Makin *Makin Marec *Darth Maul *Hayca Mekket *Jaster Mereel *Lord Mirdalan *Koa Ne *Turl Nevil *Kral Nevil's wife *Cal Omas *Ph'Olla *Pichaff *Piris *Quille *Alema Rar *Vitor Reige *Hidu Rezodar *Rosset *Ko Sai *Barit Saiy *Barit Saiy's father *Thrackan Sal-Solo *Ephin Sarreti *Shalk *Shula Shevu *Fenn Shysa *Darth Sidious *Sass Sikili *Fi Skirata *Darman Skirata *Jaing Skirata *Mara Jade Skywalker *Siralt *Anakin Solo *Isko Talgal *Wilhuff Tarkin *Jun Tarpilan *Patra Tebut *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Etain Tur-Mukan *Darth Tyranus *Shas Vadde *Darth Vader *Ailyn Vel *Vergere *Novoc Vevut *Vio *Liegeus Vorn *Taun We *Mace Windu *Yoda *Jir Yomaget *Zekk |creatures= *Akk dog *Bantha *Blembie *Bloodfin *Embrace of Pain *Firaxan shark *Ghannoidal certecyes *Kag bug *Matshi *Nerf *Nuna *Pygmy borat *Sarlacc *Strill *Swoophawk *''Vhe'viin'' *Villip |events= *Second Galactic Civil War **Battle of Kashyyyk **Blockade of Corellia **Skirmish on Kavan **[[First Duel on the Anakin Solo|First Duel on the Anakin Solo]] **Funeral of Mara Jade Skywalker **Second Battle of Fondor **Wedding of Ghes Orade and Mirta Gev *Clone Wars **Battle of Geonosis *Destruction of Alderaan *Great Jedi Purge *Mandalorian Civil War *Mandalorian Wars *Yuuzhan Vong War **Battle of Bastion **Battle of Caluula |locations= *Alderaan *Aargau **Bank of Aargau *Arkania *Bastion **Ravelin ***Imperial Palace ***Pellaeon Gardens *Bespin *Bestine IV *Bilbringi *Borleias *Braxant Sector *Caluula **Caluula Station *Centerpoint Station *Concord Dawn *Corellia *Coruscant **Skydome Botanical Gardens *Endor **Abandoned Imperial base *Fondor **Oridin *Geonosis **Petranaki arena *Hapes Cluster **Hapes **Kavan **Terephon **Transitory Mists ***Shedu Maad *Hoth *Kamino *Kashyyyk *Mandalore **Beviin-Vasur farm **Bralsin ***Shysa's Memorial **Keldabe ***''Oyu'baat'' **Kelita River *Maw Installation *Mon Calamari **Reef Home *Muunilinst *Mustafar *Mygeeto *Naboo **Theed *Nallastia *Nar Shaddaa *N'zoth *Olanet *Pedducis Chorios *Phaeda *Rimma Trade Route *Roche asteroid field *Tapani Sector *Tatooine *The Home *Quence Sector *Vaklin *Ziost |organizations= *501st Legion *Admiral *Agricultural Corps *Alliance-in-exile *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Arkanian Micro *Captain *Chief of State *Colonel *Confederation *Corpsman *Coruscant Security Force *Dark Lord of the Sith *Flag Lieutenant *Emperor *Fallanassi *Galactic Empire *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances **Galactic Alliance Guard *Galactic Republic **Clone Trooper *GalactiSend *Grand Master *Grand Moff *Hapes Consortium *Har Binade *Imperial Remnant *Incom Corporation *Jacipri sage *Jedi Coalition *Jedi High Council *Jedi Knight *Jedi Master *Jedi Order **Jedi General *Journeyman Protector *Lahag Erli *Lieutenant *Lumiya's Sith *Mandalorian **''Al'Ori'Ramikade'' **MandalMotors **Mandalorian Protector *Moff *New Jedi Order *New Republic *President *Registry of Testaments and Legacies *Ryn Network *Sith apprentice *Sith Lord *Sith Master *Supreme Commander *Sword of the Jedi |species= *Bith *Ewok *Fondorian *Human *Hutt *Irmenu *Kaminoan *Kiffar *Mon Calamari *Nimbanel *Quarren *Ryn *Sullustan *Theran listener *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Verpine *Wookiee *Yuuzhan Vong *Zabrak |vehicles= *''Armistice'' *''Assassin''-class Corvette *Basilisk war droid *''Bounty'' *Centerpoint Station *''Compass Star'' *''Dewback'' *''Gold Fortress'' *''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer **''Anakin Solo'' **''Chimaera'' *''Loyal Defender'' *Med sprinter *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Nonvideor''-class minelayer *''Ocean'' *''Prosperity'' *''Resilient'' *''Sarpentia'' *Scimitar assault bomber *''Scylla'' *Slave I *Sith Meditation Sphere **''Ship'' *''Spirit of Commerce'' *StealthX *Super Star Destroyer *''Turbulent''-class Star Destroyer **''Bloodfin'' *TIE/In Interceptor *TIE/In Fighter *TIE/sa bomber *''Bes'uliik'' *''Tra'kad'' *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer **''Valorum'' |technology= *Blaster *Communications wave descrambler *Crushgaunt *Death Star *EE-3 blaster carbine *Lightsaber *Luit pyrocracker *Holopic *Poison dart *Vibroblade *Vigilante mine *Forensics droid |miscellanea= *Barve *Cezith water-lily *Ch'hala tree *Clan Skirata *''Cu'bikad'' *Gandeal-Fondor Hyperlane *Great Gods of the Waters *Heptalian embroidered throw *''Hut'uun'' *Huttese *Mandalorian iron *Memory rub *Midi-chlorian *Mott *Permacrete *Pleek *Quoit *Right of Denial *Tassels *Theed quoits *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Light side of the Force *Tibanna gas *Vormur *Yun-Harla Food and beverages *Caf *Corellian brandy *Jhen honey *Murrih tisane *''Ne'tra gal'' *Syrspirit *Tisane *''Uj'alayi'' *Vattle juice *Warra nut *Xirlia }} Behind the scenes Caedus's new Sith lightsaber, as depicted on the cover, resembles that of his grandfather, Darth Vader. Though depicted on the cover, Caedus does not actually wield this lightsaber in the book. An extract from Revelation was published prior to its release with Fury. This contained a continuity error, Qui-Gon Jinn killed a Sith on Naboo, a reference to the death of Darth Maul in Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace, who was actually killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. This error was fixed when Revelation was released and the words Qui-Gon Jinn were switched for Kenobi. Pellaeon fantasized about the furor Daala might create, should she decide to become the "first" female Moff, contradicting earlier mentions and appearances of Crowal, a female Moff from Valc VII who supported Pellaeon during the Yuuzhan Vong War. External links * * * Category:Legacy of the Force novels de:Revelation es:Revelation pl:Revelation